moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Where the Boys Are '84
| runtime = 94 minutes | country = United States | language = English | gross = $10,530,000 (USA) (sub-total) }} Where the Boys Are '84 is a 1984 American teen comedy and remake of the 1960s film "Where the Boys Are", directed by Hy Averback, starring Lisa Hartman, Russell Todd, Lorna Luft, Wendy Schaal and Lynn-Holly Johnson. It is also the first film released by TriStar Pictures. Plot Four co-eds from snowbound Penmore College head to Fort Lauderdale, Florida for spring break: Carole (Lorna Luft) taking a separate vacation from her steady boyfriend Chip (Howard McGillin), winds up as a hot contender in a "Hot Bod Contest"; Jennie (Lisa Hartman) is doubly lucky, courted by both a rich classical pianist (Daniel McDonald) and a devil-may-care rocker (Russell Todd); Sandra (Wendy Schaal) looking for the Mr. Right who will finally satisfy her; and Laurie (Lynn-Holly Johnson) dreams of a night of unbridled passion with a real he-man. Laurie ends up getting her wish, albeit through a rather unexpected source. During the week-long festivities, the girls meet Sandra's snobbish aunt Barbara Roxbury (Louise Sorel) and her friend Maggie (Alana Stewart) and get to sample much of Fort Lauderdale's nightlife. They are also invited to a formal party at Barbara's house, which ends up being crashed by hundreds of spring breakers. Cast *Lisa Hartman as Jennie *Russell Todd as Scott Nash *Lorna Luft as Carole *Wendy Schaal as Sandra *Lynn-Holly Johnson as Laurie *Howard McGillin as Chip *Louise Sorel as Barbara Roxbury *Alana Stewart as Maggie *Christopher McDonald as Tony *Daniel McDonald as Camden Roxbury III *Jude Cole as Jude *George Coutoupis as Ray Production The movie was filmed from May 16th to June 26, 1983 at the following Florida locations: the Royal Palm Yacht and Country Club in Boca Raton; the Lauderdale Beach Hotel and City Limits Nightclub in Fort Lauderdale and the Young Circle Bandshell in Hollywood. After Universal Pictures turned down the distribution rights for the film, it was picked up by TriStar Pictures. Reception Box Office "Where the Boys Are '84" debuted at #5 at the box office, grossing $3,665,088 during its opening weekend, ranking behind films Police Academy, Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Romancing the Stone and Splash. Domestically, it made $10,530,000. Critical Reception On Rotten Tomatoes, the film was given an audience score of 41% based on 281 user ratings with an average rating of 3\5. It was also given negative reviews by critics. Janet Maslin from the New York Times called the movie "dumb, vulgar and mostly humorless". Roger Ebert gave the film a one in a half star rating, saying, "It isn't a sequel and isn't a remake and isn't, in fact, much of anything". Accolades 1985 Razzie Awards *Worst Supporting Actress: Lynn-Holly Johnson (won) *Worst Picture: Allan Carr (nominated) *Worst Screenplay: Stu Krieger & Jeff Burkhart (nominated) *Worst Musical Score: Sylvester Levay (nominated) *Worst New Star: Russell Todd (nominated) Theatrical Trailer Category:1984 films Category:1980s films Category:1980s comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Film remakes Category:Remakes Category:Films Category:Rated R